Buffs and Nerfs Conceptions
This page is a page in which you can suggest buffs and nerfs. For example, if you think the orca is underpowered, you can put your suggestions here. You can even put an -entire different ability if you would like. You can even use an animal from our ideas. But do not owerpower them too much or nerf them too much. Please do not delete other people’s ideas unless they are unesesary contents. New Beta Animal New Beta Animal! The Ancient Voidzilla! More content visit the Page. Strider & Wendigo Buff The Apex Tier Animals, Strider and Wendigo, are now BUFFED! The Strider can Dive Infinitively and The Wendigo now throws Icebergs instead of Snowballs, which does more damage. Cassowary Nerf/Buff Now ability recharge takes longer, damage decrased to 50%. But size is decreased by 20% so it has more agility. Woodpecker Nerf Woodpeckers can no longer damage predators. Omega Dragon Poison Fire Clause Now The Omega Dragon can only shoot fire every 5 seconds.(incrased by 20%) King Kong Buff -Claw slash damage and stun increased by 20%. -Goes very fast on mud. Godzilla Nerf -Sinkhole won't pull players if underwater or in a hole. -Stomp ability damage deceased by 5%. New skin for Omega Dragon! -They can swim as well as a tiger. -Their size incrased. POISON FIRE NEW EFFECT -It is like poison but lasts more time and more demage. -Removed nearly insta-kill effect. -Lasts less time to recharge (3.5 sec instead of 5). Honey Bee Nerf Honey Bees will die in 10 sec after it uses it's ability. Buff For All Tier Animals -Health for all animals incrased by 5% Fire Buff -Dragon's fire ability does the same demage as fire tornados's. Omega Dragon Buff -They are invisible when high-flying -Speed incrased by 20% New Animals Godzilla, Chinese Dragon and King Kong Hippo Buff It's loud noise ability stunns incrased by 2 sec. New Animals -Wendigo and strider! Cobra Buff -Cobra's poison ability effect incrased by 10%. -Cobras moves faster on mud again. Omega Dragon Nerf -Omega Dragon size reduced. Fire Tornado Nerf -They recharges slower and they die when following Phoenix goes to a hiding hole, cave or whirlpool. -They shoot less fire and the can only alive for 20 sec. -They will die if touching other fire tornados, to prevend a group of fire tornados. Phoenix Buff -They can burn enermies when bite them for 3 sec Buff Orca - The orca needs to be buffed. It was nerfed so that it no longer pushes animals when they are diving. This makes the orca good only for defense. The orca needs an ability that is better. Most people just dive. Most people just dive to avoid being eaten. The waves are very annoying because they push the enemies away. So the orca deserves a better ability. The wave should be able to bounce on different objects. So when you shoot the wave, the could bounce on rocks and come back to you, bringing animals towards you. The first wave is split in two, like the King Crab. When it comes back to you, the wave comes back in the middle, in a thin line. This way you have a ranged attack the can push enemies close and further from you, but it is hard to actually sweep up prey using ability. -Waves are 5% faster. -Holding breath decrease by 10% to prevent camping. Hippo Buff/Nerf The hippo isn't that good at eating prey, but it has extremely good defense. It needs to be buffed and nerfed. -Hippo can no longer push away animals that are from the same tier. -The hippo does 40% more damage and stuns 15% longer. Reload time decreased to 8 seconds. -Instead of the loud sound circle, it is replaced with a 1/4 of a circle, useful for only hunting. -It can regenerate 20% faster when poisoned. -It moves 10% faster on mud and it's immure to the Swamp Monster's ability. Omega Dragon Buff -Omega Dragons can now hide in hiding holes and caves, they can also dive in the Darkness Biome. -They can eat all killeable food in one hit. (Except Honeycombs, which take 3 hits) Olden Dragon Nerf -They can only fly when they have more than 70% health. They can't swim anymore. -It's ability does the same demage as dragon's. Elephant Buff/Nerf -The elephant can't hold their breath as long. -Elephant's stun does less damage to higher tier animals. -The elephant can now squeeze through small openings. It's size is a little squishy to enable this ability. Seahorse New Ability The sea horse can still have the extra boost, but it also blends into the background color, making it harder to see. New Features -New skin for Komodo Dragon -New Stones -New types of food: Coral and Coral Reef: Coral can be eaten by Seahorse and above and give 250 XP. Coral Reef can be eaten by Swordfish and higher and gives 2500 XP and takes 3 hits to kill and are spawned in batches. Giraffe Buff -It's ability does damage again, but the enemies can use abilities when you are doing damage. It no longer stuns people. Falcon Buff -It's ability attack time incrased. Category:Home Page